The Tap Disappeared at the Festival!
The Tap Disappeared at the Festival! is episode twenty-nine of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening One evening Yuki-sensei approaches a man, and she apologizes for being late and making him wait. The flustered male claims it's alright and he suggests they get going, and she agrees. Premise There's plenty of drama going on at the festival; Doremi's tap gets stole, there's a thief loose, and Yuki-sensei has a date?! '' Summary At work the ojamajo are distracted with thoughts of the approaching Festival. Hearing this, Oyajide is quick to claim that a Cursed Item will be there but they don't believe him, deciding to ignore him as he tries to convince them to reconsider. They chew him out for trying to lie to them and Hazuki promises to bring him if there if they find something, then to everyone's relief she shuts the Pureleine lid. They resume discussion about their plans to sale the magical goods at the festival when Doremi points out she's already got a good idea for what to do with their crafts. But she waits until the night of the festival to reveal it, showing them that she's come up with a dart game people can play, with the prizes based on where the dart lands. But they will also give an item to those who miss the board, so that everyone leaves with a prize. Majorika compliments Doremi on her wonderful idea as they watch from the back- and Pop quickly reveals Doremi copied the idea from something. When the SOS Trio show up the girls let them try the game, and while it's being played it's revealed that the girls have the Yousei spinning the dart board from behind the scene. Tamaki shows up and observes the game before deciding to try it out -claiming she will attract attention- and she manages to snag the #1 prize. Kotake decides to play as well- but his dart accidentally hits Majorika, earning him a default prize. Suddenly, Tamaki recalls that there was a pickpocket sighting earlier and initially Doremi thinks she is trying to be kind by warning them; only for her to mock the girls, taking off after saying they wouldn't interest him. Curiously the girls ask what spell Hazuki put into the bracelet Tamaki took, and after telling them they begin to laugh. Kotake and the SOS Trio take off afterwards and Doremi happens to spot a suspicious man passing by and she gives chase until losing sight of him. But when she spots Yuki-sensei nearby with another adult male she curiously observes them, until being joined by a frustrated Seki-sensei who demands to know what is going on. She goes to look while the girls follow from a safe distance; leaving Pop in charge of the stand as her many friends come by to visit her. She asks them if they will buy anything, but everyone gets distracted after seeing "Plush-chan" nearby and Majorika attempts to hide. The girls and Seki-sensei resume spying on Yuki and her male friend, eavesdropping on them until they stop for a snack to avoid suspicion. But when they happen to notice Yuki-sensei's purse is open they decide to warn her about the pickpocket; only for someone to run into Doremi and Seki-sensei, knocking them down. Unknown to Doremi, her tap flies out of her pocket and is kicked to a nearby area outside of the festival grounds. Seki-sensei sees her wallet has been stolen and leaves to call the police, and Doremi panics upon noticing her tap is also missing. The tap rolls down a nearby hill where a cute poodle is wandering around without her owner. Seeing the tap, she prods it with her paw before a pink light starts to shine on her. Doremi sadly returns to an irate Majorika, who scolds her for being so careless while Lala wonders why a child would be a target for a thief. The girls have no idea though, and Hazuki and Aiko hide nearby to transform into their witch forms and with Doremi, they fly above the festival to look around. Meanwhile, Yuki-sensei and her date discuss the pickpocket in a discrete manner. She is worried they may not catch him but the man tries to explain that nobody would pass by such a cute and innocent woman with her purse opened. Just then they spot the pickpocket at the same time as the girls, and unaware of Yuki and the man's plans Aiko casts magic to save Yuki's purse from being stolen. While time is frozen Doremi tries searching the pickpocket's person for her tap, but she can't find it. She remains there as time unfreezes, causing the male with Yuki to accidentally handcuff her instead of the pickpocket, who has managed to escape. He apologizes and resumes chasing after the guy while Yuki stays with the girls. Doremi asks who he is and Yuki prepares to tell her unil Doremi suddenly screams. Aiko and Hazuki look down to where Doremi's attention is to find the small, cute poodle wearing her witch uniform. She excuses herself to chase after it, following by Hazuki and Aiko. As this is going on, Mary -the dog- is being searched for by her owner. Mary ducks into a set of pipes and the girls stop her from following as it dons on them that her tap wasn't stolen, it just fell out of her pocket and Mary happened to find it. With her magic, Hazuki transforms Doremi into a dog to allow her to chase after Mary again. Meanwhile, Seki-sensei has been talking to the police when someone suddenly shouts about the pickpocket. She and the police head towards the voice while Doremi tries to grab Mary and get her tap back. The woman who owns Mary calls out for her, and when Mary hears her, she picks up speed to find her owner and hops into the basket of her bike. But just then, in a desparate move to escape the pickpocket grabs the bike and uses it to get away from the police, causing Mary's owner -and Doremi- to resume panicking. To help Doremi run faster, Hazuki casts magic again to turn her into a horse. But the man trying to catch the pickpocket spots her standing there and thinks she is just a horse someone left there. He tries to ride Doremi, much to her grief and she is forced to run after him. As the chase continues, Mary hears her owner again and hops out of the basket as the man riding it speeds down the path. The tap falls off of her as she jumps to the safety of her owners arms and the outfit vanishes. Doremi, still in horse form continues to chase the man until she sees her tap; but her sudden halt causes the man to fall off of her and she slides all the way down the hill, into a muddy patch of ground. In human form again, Doremi happily spits her tap out of her mouth and embraces it; now covered in dirt and scratches. Doremi returns to the festival grounds when she collides into Kotake. The Pickpocket sees this and he tries to make a desperate escape, only to step on the skateboard and fall to the ground, unaware it was there. He is surrounded by everyone and the cops escort him away, and the man with Yuki-sensei finally introduces himself to the girls and Seki-sensei as Yamamoto. He was an undercover cop and the next-door neighbor of Yuki, so he asked for her help to lure the pickpocket out. Seki-sensei is flustered upon realizing she overreacted, and she teases him by asking if it was just an excuse to go out with with Yuki, causing them both to become flustered as everyone laughs. Meanwhile, Majorika observes this and complains over how "messed up" the night was. The following day, all of the students as Misora Elementary are lined up for the vice-principal to announce that Summer vacation is almost over. He asks if they have done their homework and after everyone is settled down, the staff ask Kotake to come up to the podium, as he had a big hand in stopping the pickpocket and will be given an award. Everyone cheers, but humbled by this Kotake denies having actually done anything- along with Doremi, who is one of the only people not sharing the joy. However, she realizes that her charm -the one he picked at the festival- may have helped out after all and that this could end up being good business for the Maho-do, and she begins cheering for him as well. Spells *''Time, stop *''Doremi-chan, turn into a dog'' *''Turn into a horse'' Major Events *Doremi temporarily loses her abilities as a witch apprentice. But she regains it later. *Red clay has been added to the stores stock, and Pop is shown using it for the first time. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *During the dancing scene, Yuki's yellow fan turned pink. Trivia *A random woman carries a fan with TOEI on it, one of the major Japanese toy and anime companies. **On Pop's fan there is a witch frog head. **One of the toys at a game booth is Stonston from Yume No Crayon Oukoku, the anime that was replaced by Ojamajo Doremi. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Doremi episodes